1867
by TheFirstDarkblood
Summary: The purchase of the Alaskan territory, as seen by America.


Alfred F. Jones, the embodiment America, shivered against the harsh winds and snow of the barren land.

"Come on, stupid Ruski," mumbled the American, breathing into his hands.

Just when Alfred had decided he had been stood up, he saw the shadow of a figure lumbering toward him slowly.

"Hello, Amerika," greeted Russia with a smile as he readjusted the bundle on his back.

"Hello Russia."

"Did you bring the money I asked for?"

"Russia, not that I don't appreciate you giving me such a great price, but are you sure you want to do this? I mean, don't you lo-"

"Do you want Alaska or not, Amerika?" questioned the Russian, suddenly sounding irritated.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I do," the American replied as he reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope. "Here's your money."

Russia grinned as he squatted into the snow and dislodged the bundle from his back.

"Ah, here you go," stated the Russian happily, pushing forward a small Russia clone.

Alfred took in the sight of the small child rubbing his eyes and looking from one country to the other.

"Hello," greeted the blond with a soft voice, kneeling in front of the child. "I'm Alfred. What's your name?"

"Vasili," answered the child.

"I like that name, Vasili. I think we'll be good friends."

"I don't have many friends."

"You will soon. I have lots of kids who'd love to be your friend. Come on," whispered Alfred, reaching out Vasili. "We can meet them now."

"Go with you?" asked the confused boy. "I must stay with Papa."

"Yeah, here's the thing, Vasili, you're going to be coming to live with me."

"With you? Why would I live with you?"

Vasili looked up at Russia with questioning eyes. Russia bent down to look the Alaskan in the eyes.

"Vasili, I am giving you to this nice man, da?"

"Giving me, Papa? I don't understand."

"Vasili, you are very difficult to protect and I can't let that English pig to get you, so I will give you to Amerika. England will not take you from Amerika. You understand?"

The boy's eyes widened when he understood what his father was saying.

"Papa, papa, please don't!"

"I have made my decision, Vasili. Perhaps I will visit you at Amerika's house. Goodbye, Alaska."

Ivan patted the top of his son's head and stood.

"Goodbye, Amerika. Thank you so much for your business," smiled the Russian, taking the envelope from Alfred's hands and walking away.

"Papa? Papa! Papa don't go! Papa please!" cried the small boy, running after the Russian and grabbing onto the ends of his coat. "Papa! Please! I'll be good, I promise! I won't make you protect me anymore, Papa! I can protect myself! Just don't go, Papa! Please!"

The large man looked back with no emotion.

"Amerika, if you please?"

The man in question glared at the frozen man. Being the father of thirty-seven children (and those were just the one's he had officially adopted), Alfred couldn't imagine acting like this to a child. He knew what it was like to lose your children, he had just brought several home. Russia was looking at him in an annoyed manner, so America stepped forward to pull the crying boy into his chest. The child struggled, yelling in Russian now.

"Dasvindanya, Vasili."

Alfred held onto the crying as they watched the retreating back of the Russian. Alfred held the child until his heavy sobs became gentle breathing. He looked down at his newest charge, whose face was still screwed up in pain as he slept.

"I'm sorry, Vasili, but I'll take care of you. Better than that Russian bastard. You won't be alone anymore."

America nodded his head with conviction, convinced he would give the child a better life, so it was really okay if his father had just sold him.

"Man, it's cold!" exclaimed Alfred, snapping out of his serious mood.

The nation stood up, adjusted the small territory so that he would be comfortable, and started the walk back to America. 

A/N: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya . Alaska belongs to… Well, technically to Alfred, but this version actually belongs to a friend.

This is my take on America purchasing Alaska from Russia. Alaska was sold for a very small price. The Russian tsar did not want the English to take Alaska, so he sold it for very cheap to a country he knew England would not mess with, America. America also just ended his Civil War, which is why he says he had just gotten his children back.

I don't necessarily think that Russia did not care about his son, but that he would not allow Alfred to see his fear or sadness. America, as a country, would understand the transaction, but Alfred, as the insane father he is, can only hate Russia for selling his kid.


End file.
